La voz de la razón
by Lollieh
Summary: Y, ¿sabes? Si querías besarla podías hacerlo con más tacto, aunque ella no parece quejarse de que le saltaras encima.


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

**Summary:** Y, ¿sabes? Si querías besarla podías hacerlo con más tacto, aunque ella no parece quejarse de que le saltaras encima.

**Número de palabras:** 717.

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Advertencias: **Es un AU, y posiblemente un poco de Ooc en Sasukin.

_**La voz de la razón**_

**Loly. **

¿Alguna vez te despertaste con un mal presentimiento? ¿Pensando que el día que se te venía encima sería casi tan malo como una navidad sin regalos; con un temor tan grande que el sólo pensar que debías levantarte de la cama te hacía sudar? Sí, estoy segura de que has tenido un día así. Y sé que no te gustan, pero, ¿a quién sí? No, no seas vanidoso y deja de mirarme de esa manera, esta historia no se trata de ti, ¿está bien?

Como ya sabemos que todos hemos atravesado por esos día pesados, no es raro cuando ves a otra persona mirando con resentimiento el reloj, porque sabes que quiere que el día acabe ya; tampoco es extraño cuando tu mejor amigo te deja con la palabra en la boca, te molesta, pero sabes que él no la está pasando muy bien tampoco. Entonces, ¿por qué es tan extraño que sea ella la que te ignora hoy?

Sí, lo sé. Ella siempre está sonriendo, y nunca antes te había dejado hablando solo de esa manera. Pero lo acaba de hacer… quizá su día comenzó mal esta mañana.

Deja de observarla, la vas a asustar, mi pequeño engreído. Acabas de admitir que ese comportamiento es normal de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Además, normalmente eres tú el que se va sin escucharla, ¿por qué te importa tanto que hoy los papeles se invirtieran?

No, no me digas que no te importa, ¿ignoras que soy yo la que está narrando lo que ocurre? Sabemos que estás dolido por el desplante, y para serte sincera, la única pregunta es: por qué.

No trates de huir de mí, y deja de distraerte tanto, el profesor está volviendo a llamarte la atención. Está bien, dejo de molestarte hasta que se acabe la clase.

.

.

Listo, el timbre sonó. ¿Me extrañaste pequeño? …No me mientas, yo sé que sí.

Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Vas a volver a hablar con ella? Recuerda que esto de los días malos dura… bueno, un día, contando cada una de sus veinticuatro horas. No creo que su humor este mejor aun.

¿Cómo que no te importa? ¿Y si vuelve a irse en cuanto pronuncies una palabra?

Hey, ¿Cómo que no piensas abrir la boca? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Está bien, ¿tu plan era pararte frente a ella sin hacer nada desde el principio o se te acaba de ocurrir?

… eso realmente no lo vi venir, Casanova.

Pero, ¿sabes? Si querías besarla podías hacerlo con más tacto, aunque ella no parece quejarse de que le saltaras encima.

Ok, ¿me pareció oírte decir hace rato que no pensabas abrir la boca? ¿Esto es improviso, o me habías mentido? Sí, si ya dejo de molestarte, me di cuenta de que estás ocupado, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

Respirar es una necesidad, ¿tienen conocimiento de eso, cierto? … la chica se está poniendo morada.

No te quejes conmigo, yo sólo te avisé. ¿No estás viendo como jadea ahora por oxigeno? Deberías agradecerme por salvarle la vida a tu novia.

No, no me vengas con eso. La besaste, ahora hazlo formal. Sabes tan bien como yo que quieres hacerlo. Además, acabas de hacer que su mal día cambiara de color, ¿no quieres que te sonría de nuevo?

¿No sabes que decir? Eso es nuevo en ti, cariño. Supongo que unas palabras dulces no te harán daño, y si quieres puedes hablar con sinceridad también. Sé que son conceptos nuevos para ti, pero funciona con las chicas. Deberías practicarlos más a menudo.

Es increíble, ¡estoy tan feliz! Por primera vez en tus diecisiete años de vida me has escuchado. Y ahora la besas de nuevo, ¿ves? Por algo la gente suele llamarme voz de la razón. Siempre tengo razón.

Tu vida hubiera sido mucha más fácil desde el principio si me escucharas. Ok, ok… es tu momento, ya me callo.

Hey, pero estás en un salón de clases, compórtate.

…Sí, así está mejor. Tómala de la mano.

Ahora supongo que es un buen momento para volverme cursi, porque al final, tú y la chica de ojos brillantes tuvieron su final feliz. Sí, Vaquero, final feliz, no me arruines la escena.

Y si me escucharas más a menudo, el feliz para siempre podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-

-

-

Lol había estado bastante alejada de este Famdom o.o Supongo que me estaba resignando, pero, el penúltimo tomo del manga me inspiró xD [Claaaaaro, si las cosas hubieran salido mejor este viernes, quizá el Drabble no hubiera sido un AU.] Pero bueno, mi fe en la pareja está de vuelta ;D Espero que Kishimoto se compadezca de mí xD

.

.

Dime:) ¿tanto tiempo sin escribir me dejo oxidada? o.o

.

.

Voy a probar con la psicología inversa xD

**No quieres presionar el botón verde allá abajo, yo sé que no quieres xD**

.

.

.


End file.
